Various medical procedures, such as intra-abdominal operations or diagnoses using a laparoscope, have become increasingly frequent practices. Laparoscopic examinations are conducted for operations or diagnostic work on a patient's pelvic or abdominal organs and tissues. The laparoscope normally is inserted through an aperture in the patient's abdomen near or through the navel.
During the aforesaid operations or examinations, implements must be used to manipulate, stabilize or retract various abdominal organs and tissues during the prescribed procedure. Heretofore, simple rods or elongated probes have been used. However, since many organs such as the ovary, intestines and omentum are extremely slippery, flexible and even "jelly-like", simple rods or probes often have proven ineffective.
This invention is directed to providing a solution to such retracting, manipulative and/or stabilizing problems by providing a new and improved intra-abdominal organ stabilizer, tissue manipulator and retractor.